Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа
*Стив Ли *Дэйв Филони [http://watchdisneyxd.go.com/star-wars-rebels/video/vdka0_nonrmmx9/01/101-spark-of-rebellion Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion on WatchDisneyXD.com] |producer = *Кири Харт *Афина Портильо *Саймон Кинберг *Дэйв Филони *Грег Уайзман *Кэрри Бек |writer = Саймон Кинберг |starring =*Тейлор Грэй *Ванесса Маршалл *Фредди Принц (младший) *Тия Сиркар *Стивен Блюм *Дэвид Ойелово *Джеймс Арнольд Тейлор *Джейсон Айзекс *Джеймс Эрл Джонс |music =*Кевин Кинер *Джон Уильямс |distributor = *Disney–ABC Domestic Television *Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment |release date = *26 сентября 2014 *3 октября 2014 *14 октября 2014 *26 октября 2014 *26 декабря 2014 |runtime = 43 минуты |budget = |imdb = |canon = |language = |timeline = За пять лет до «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows, with Star Wars Rebels beginning with year 27 and [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] set as year 32. Using simple math, we can determine how long before A New Hope that Spark of Rebellion is set. |era = |preceded by ="Собственность Эзры Бриджера" |followed by="Дроиды в беде" }} «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» - часовой анимационный телевизионный фильм являющийся премьерной серией телевизионного анимационного сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». онлайн премьера фильма произошла для некоторых пользователей ресурса WatchDisneyXD.com 26 сентября 2014 года, а телевизионный дебют на канале Disney Channel состоялся 3 октября 2014 года. Премьера фильма в СНГ состоялась 26 декабря 2014 года. «Искра мятежа» была выпущена на DVD 14 октября 2014 года в США и 27 января 2015 года в СНГ. Повторный показ фильма на канале ABC состоялся 26 октября. В отличие от первоначальной версии, это версия содержала новый пролог с Дартом Вейдером и Инквизитором. Каноничный сюжет берёт начало за пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и рассказывает о экипаже «Призрака» - группы повстанцев, сражающихся против Галактической Империи и которые однажды помогут разгореться Альянсу повстанцев. Основное действие разворачивается вокруг четырнадцатилетнего сироты Эзры Бриджера, который присоединился к экипажу «Призрака» и изучает свои способности в использовании Силы. Эзра и экипаж, в который входят: переживший Приказ 66 бывший падаван Кэнан Джарус, пилот Гера Синдулла, мандалорский воин Сабин Врен, ласатнийский воин Зеб Оррелиоз и дроид-астромеханик Чоппер, узнав, что рабы вуки были доставлены Империей на шахты по добычи спайса на Кесселе, организовали операцию по их спасению, во время которой их преследовал Агент Александр Каллус из Имперского бюро безопасности. Исполнительными продюсерами «Искра мятежа» являются Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Грег Уайзман, сценаристом - Кинберг и режиссёрами Стюард Ли и Стив Ли. Персонажей озвучивали: Тейлор Грэй—Эзра, Ванесса Маршалл—Гера, Фредди Принц (младший)—Кэнан, Тия Сиркар—Сабин, Стивен Блюм—Зеб и Дэвид Ойелово—агент Каллус. Джейсон Айзекс подарил свой голос Инквизитору. Джеймс Арнольд Тейлор озвучивавший Оби-Вана Кеноби в сериале «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», озвучил этого персонажа в «Искре мятежа», появившегося в виде голографической записи. Так же в фильме поучаствовал Джеймс Эрл Джонс, озвучивший Дарта Вейдера. Официальное описание Настали тёмные времена. Джедаев больше нет, и Империя управляет галактикой железным кулаком, принеся тиранию на планету Внешнего Кольца Лотал. Её зловещее присутствие пеленой накрыло планету, подавляя любые надежды о свободе и лучшей жизни, особенно для четырнадцатилетнего сироты Эзры Бриджера. Однако юный мошенник вскоре обнаружил, что у судьбы на него другие планы, когда он встречается с небольшой группой повстанцев, которые бросили вызов Империи. Сюжет Пролог После окончания Войн Клонов и установления Галактической Империи, охотник на джедаев, известный как Гранд-Инквизитор, находился на мостике звёздного разрушителя, где вел разговор с голограммой Лорда ситхов и падшего рыцаря-джедая Дарта Вейдера. Вейдер сообщил Инквизитору что, несмотря на то, что все рыцари-джедаи были уничтожены, Император Шив Палпатин предвидел новую угрозу, способную восстать против Империи — "Дети Силы." Вейдер отдал приказ Инквизитору - убедится в том, что дети не станут джедаями, а в случае, если они откажутся присоединится к Империи, уничтожить их. Получив приказ, Инквизитор ответил, что приказ будет исполнен. Ограбление в столице На планете Внешнего Кольца Лотал, спустя четырнадцать лет после установления Империи, в заброшенной башне связи жил Эзра Бриджер - четырнадцатилетний сирота. Со своей башни он наблюдал за звёздным разрушителем, пролетавшим над ней в сторону Столичного города, после чего он спешно направился в город, чтобы успеть добраться до него раньше крейсера. В городе он стал свидетелем того, как комендант Камберлейн Ареско и надсмотрщик Майлс Гринт, с отрядом штурмовиков, изводят местного торговца. Торговец выразил своё несогласие с политикой Империи, указав на то, то имперцы уничтожают Лотал как и всю галактику, за что Ареско обвинил того в предательстве. Чтобы помочь несчастному гражданину, Эзра специально столкнулся с Ареско и, украв его коммуникатор и выдав себя за офицера Империи, по общей связи передал ложное сообщение о чрезвычайной ситуации на главной городской площади. Когда имперцы ушли, торговец поблагодарил Эзру за помощь, в то время как Эзра украл у него несколько фруктов джоган, сославшись на то, что ему нужно что-то есть. Взобравшись на ближайшее здание, Эзра по крышам добрался до площади, где обнаружил Ареско и Гринта, которые к тому времени обнаружили, что тревога была ложной. На площади они встретили Йогара Лаиста, офицера Империи, отвечавшего за перевозку важных контейнеров. Наблюдая за имперцами, и наслаждаясь своё работой, Эзра неосознанно применив Силу, почувствовал близкое присутствие Кэнана Джаруса, бывшего джедая-падавана, пережившего уничтожение Ордена джедаев. Однако Джарус также почувствовал присутствие Эзры, но тот успел спрятаться и, оставшись незамеченным, продолжил наблюдение за бывшим джедаем и его командой повстанцев, подготовившихся к операции по краже имперских контейнеров снабжения. Один из повстанцев, воин с Мандалора Сабин Врен оставила рядом с имперскими солдатами детонаторы, взрыв которых вынудил их в спешке эвакуироваться вместе с грузом. Джаррус перехватил имперские спидеры и, вместе с ласатнийцем воином Гаразебом "Зебом" Оррелиозом, расправился с солдатами. Бриджер смог украсть один из спидеров, вместе с прикреплённым к нему грузом, и удрать от Джарруса и Оррилиоза прежде, чем они смогли остановить его. Врен заметила Бриджера и, запрыгнув на один из прикреплённых к его спидеру ящиков, на ходу отсоединила один из них, пока Джаррус и Оррилиоз продолжали погоню по улицам Столичного города в надежде поймать мальчишку. Погоня продолжилась и на шоссе, за приделом города, где Бриджера и двух повстанцев заметили и начали преследовать солдаты Империи. Повстанцы вновь расправились с солдатами, а Джаррусу удалось догнать Бриджера, который сказал, что украл этот груз у Джарруса честно и справедливо. Однако по повстанцам и Эзре открыл огонь TIE истребитель и это дало парню шанс сбежать, в то время как спидер Джарруса был уничтожен попаданием с истребителя. Оторвавшись от преследователей, Бриджер на всех порах направился к своей башне, однако ему на хвост сел TIE истребитель. Истребитель выстрелил по пытающемуся скрыться парню и уничтожил его спидер, оставив Бриджера беззащитным перед истребителем. Однако, неожиданно появившийся «Призрак» - космический корабль повстанцев, спас парня, уничтожив истребитель. Джаррус предложил Бриджер шанс спастись от приближавшейся подмоги TIE истребителей и Бриджер, бессознательно использовав Силу, смог запрыгнуть на опущенный трап зависшего в воздухе корабля, вместе с грузовым контейнером, что сильно удивило бывшего джедая. Как только Бриджер оказался в безопасности на борту корабля, «Призрак» взлетел в космос, преследуемый подоспевшими TIE истребителями, а Эзра и экипаж корабля смогли узнать что находилось в украденном ящике - бластеры. Джаррус направился в кабину «Призрака», из которой тви'лечка Гера Синдулла управляла кораблём. Пока Джаррус рассказывал ей о том, что произошло на Лотале, Бриджер и Оррелиоз принялись спорить о том, кому из них принадлежат украденные бластеры. В конце концов, Эзра пришёл к выводу, что повстанцы украли их ради выживания, также, как это делал он сам. Однако, спустя пару минут, Зеб, разозлившийся на замечания Эзры о его запахе, запихнул парня в небольшую, размером со шкафчик для одежды, комнатку. Но Бриджер смог оттуда выбраться, забравшись в вентиляционную шахту. В это время, в кабине, Синдулла оставшаяся под впечатлением от рассказа Джарруса о мальчике, посчитала, что он мог бы быть полезен, если станет частью команды — с чем Джаррус, по началу, был не согласен. Вывалившись из вентиляционной шахты, Бриджер попал в одну из оружейных башен корабля, где обнаружил — впервые в своей жизни — что он находится в космосе, а так же осознал, что вполне может тут умереть, когда увидел атакующие «Призрак» истребители. Однако ему не позволили долго терзаться этой мыслью. В башню стремительно ворвалась Врен, которая вместе с Джаррусом, должна была защищать корабль от нападений TIE-истребителей, тем самым, предоставив Синдулле достаточно времени для завершения расчётов прыжка в гиперпространство. На Лотале, агент Александр Каллус, служащий Имперского бюро безопасности, прибыл с инспекцией на место происшествия, где мятежники украли контейнеры с грузом. Он сообщил коменданту Ареско, к большому его облегчению, что они не первые служащие Империи подвергшиеся нападению со стороны мятежников. Каллус также объяснил, что действия мятежников уже служат примером для некоторых, и в дальнейшем, их действия могут стать сигналом к началу полномасштабного восстания против Империи. И задача Каллуса состоит в том, чтобы не дать "Искре Мятежа" разгореться. Для этого, он планирует покончить с экипажем «Призрака» при их следующем нападении на Империю. Когда «Призрак» вышел из гиперпространства, Оррелиоз отвел Бриджера в кабину, где тот встретился с Синдуллой. Парень тутже потребовал чтобы его вернули на Лотал, что команда и так собралась сделать — однако узнав об этом, Эзра не обрадовался этой новости, так как прошло ещё слишком мало времени, а у них на хвосте всё ещё сидит Империя. Синдулла успокоила парня, объяснив, что «Призрак» может глушить свои сигналы, что делает его невидимым для радаров Империи. После возвращения на Лотал, Призрак совершил посадку рядом с поселением, которое местные называли Таркинград, названного так в честь гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, который выгнал поселенцев из их ферм и присвоил им статус беженцев, а всех, кто бросил вызов Империи, арестовали за измену. Повстанцы привезли украденные контейнеры в Таркинград, где, впервые в своей жизни, Бриджер увидел страдания угнетённых Империей людей. Позже Джаррус и Синдулла встретились с криминальным лордом Лотала Цикатро Визагой, чтобы получить оплату, за украденные для него бластеры. В обмен на бластеры, Визаго также поделился информацией, которую экипаж «Призрака» разыскивал долгое время - местоположение порабощённых Империей вуки. В Таркинграде, Оррелиоз и Врен принялись раздавать еду из украденных контейнеров местным. Когда один из беженцев поблагодарил Бриджера за еду, тот был сильно удивлён, ведь он абсолютно ничего не сделал для этого. Вернувшись к «Призраку», он сел у корабля, когда почувствовал что-то необычное. Прислушавшись к этому чувству, он последовал за "зовом" и он привел его в каюту Джарруса. Взломав замок и проникнув в каюту, он нашёл там голокрон и украл его, а также обнаружил световой меч — клинок которого, после активации, вспыхнул синим цветом. Однако он был пойман Кэнаном и Герой, которых о взломе предупредил дроид-астромеханик модели C1 с прозвищем "Чоппер", и Джаррус велел Эзре вернуть на место его световой меч. Однако он позволил мальчишке оставить свой голокрон, зная, что если Бриджер сможет его открыть, то это будет значить только одно: он может использовать Силу, а значит - его можно будет выучить на джедая. Спасение вуки Покинув каюту Джарруса, Эзра встретил Сабин, от которой больше узнал о экипаже «Призрака» и о том, как они нашли свою новую семью, после того, как Империя лишила их собственных семей. Их разговор прервал Оррелиоз, который сообщил, что Джаррус хочет поговорить с ним и Сабин, а чтобы не оставлять Эзру одного, он приказал Чопперу присмотреть за парнем. В общей каюте корабля, Джаррус рассказал о том, что из полученной от Визаго информации, они узнали местоположения имперского крейсера типа «Гозанти» на котором перевозили пленных вуки, многие из которых воевали на стороне Галактической Республики до её падения. Как только Джаррус закончил свою речь, с потолка сваливается Эзра, который снова пролез в вентиляционную шахту. Озлобленный этой выходкой, Оррелиоз предлагает высадить мальчишку на Лотале, однако Врен говорит, что теперь, когда он так много знает о их планах, это было бы слишком опасно. Поэтому было решено оставить Эзру на корабле и Сендулла забрала парня с собой в кабину, пока остальные начали подготовку к миссии. Оказавшись в кабине, Бриджер выражает своё удивление тем, что кто-то так упорно сражается протв Империи. Несколько мгновений спустя, «Призрак» прыгнул в гиперпространство и оказался возле имперского транспорта. При приближении к кораблю Империи, с Сендуллой связался имперский проверяющий, чтобы выяснить цель их визита. Чтобы не раскрыть себя, Гере пришлось соврать, сказав, что они, по приказу гранд-моффа Таркина, доставляют ещё одного пленного вуки. Когда «Призраку» позволили пристыковаться, Врен, Джаррус и Оррелиоз, притворяющийся "редким безволосым вуки", проникли на корабль. Однако имперцы не поверили им, поэтому Зебу пришлось их вырубить. Троица, вместе с Чоппером, направилась в глубь корабля, чтобы разыскать пленных вуки. Неожиданно, звёздный разрушитель агента Каллуса вышел из гиперпространства и захватив оба корабля, затянул «Призрак» в свой док, тем самым захлопнув ловушку для мятежников. Синдулла говорит Бриджеру о том, что он должен срочно проникнуть на имперский корабль и предупредить остальных об опасности. Однако Эзра не сразу согласился с приказом Геры, но через мгновение решился и отправился на поиски команды. Найдя Джарруса и Оррелиоза он предупредил их об опасности, но к тому времени их уже обнаружили штурмовики и напали на них, заставив повстанцев пуститься в бегство. В это время Врен и Чоппер временно вывели из строя гравитационную систему корабля, дав возможность своим товарищам добраться до «Призрака». Преследуемые штурмовиками и Каллусом, повстанцы прорывались к кораблю. В какой-то момент Оррелиоз отпихнул Бриджера, и из-за этого агент смог схватить парня. Однако, никто кроме Зеба, этого не заметил и команда вернулась на «Призрак» без Эзры. Вырвавшись из рук Империи, повстанцы взорвали заложенные Врен на транспорте детонаторы и уничтожили имперский крейсер. Когда корабль ушёл в гиперпростанство, экипаж собрался в кабине «Призрака». После обнаружения пропажи Бриджера, Оррелиоз, сначала пытавшийся стыдливо оправдаться, что, мол, думал он с остальными, но затем признался в том, что парень был схвачен Каллусом. На борту звёздного разрушителя, Бриджера поместили в тюремную камеру, где он встретился с агентом Имперской Службы Безопасности, который рассказал ему о том, что Империя использует его в качестве наживки, чтобы завлечь и схватить мятежников. Эта идея казалась Бриджеру глупой, так как он не верил, что кто-то может рисковать своей жизнью ради спасения кого-то в такой ситуации. После ухода Каллуса, штурмовики обыскали Эзру и забрали почти всё его снаряжение, однако не нашли голокрон, который тот украл у Джарруса. Вновь неосознанно воспользовавшись Силой, Бриджеру удалось открыть голокрон, на котором было записано сообщение от мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Сообщение, записанное во время падения Республики и Ордена джедаев, содержало предупреждение для джедаев о расцвете Империи. На борту «Призрака», экипаж устроил голосование по вопросу о спасении парня. Оррелиоз и Врен голосовали за то, чтобы оставить его, так как были уверены, что Империя безусловна использует его как приманку для повстанцев. Однако Синдулла и Чоппер проголосовали за спасение парня. Голос Джарруса оказался решающим и он присоединился к стороне, выступающей за спасательную операцию. Не веря в то, что кто-нибудь придёт к нему на помощь, юный Бриджер предпринял самостоятельную попытку спасения. Обманув охранявших его камеру штурмовиков, он заманил их внутрь и, незаметно для них выйдя из неё, запер их внутри. Первое, куда Эзра направился, была сторожевая, где он нашёл своё снаряжение, а также прихватил имперский шлем, благодаря которому он получил возможность подслушивать внутренние переговоры экипажа разрушителя - благодаря чему смог узнать, что пленные вуки были перевезены на спайсовые шахты на Кесселе. Так же он узнал о том, что «Призрак» вернулся чтобы спасти его и направился к ангару, где встретился с повстанцами. На обратном пути экипажу пришлось с боем прорываться к кораблю, отбиваясь от преследовавших их Каллуса и штурмовиков. Поднявшись на корабль, Врен взорвала заранее заложенные детонаторы и «Призрак» вылетел в огне взрыва, уничтожившего ангар. Начавшаяся в результате взрыва разгерметизация чуть было не выкинула Каллуса в открытый космос, но тот сумел удержаться. Кода «Призрак» вновь ушёл в гиперпространство, Синдулла сказала Бриджеру, что доставит его назад на Лотал к его родителям, на что тот ответил, что у него нет семьи (Империя арестовала его родителей, но это будет объяснено позднее), как и причин возвращаться на планету. Когда к ним присоединились остальные члены экипажа, Бриджер рассказал им о том, что вуки были перевезены на Кессель. Зная, что вуки не выживут в шахтах, повстанцы, вместе с Бриджером, приняли решение вызволить узников. В это время Каллус пришёл к выводу, что мятежники могут совершить подобную операцию. К этому выводу его подтолкнуло то, что он узнал о краже Бриджером одного имперского шлема, в котором он мог подслушать разговор имперцев, обсуждавших перевозку пленных вуки. На Кесселе, пленных вуки — включая Вулффварро и его юного сына, Китварра — выгрузили из имперского корабля и, в сопровождении штурмовиков, повели в шахты. Как только это произошло, появился «Призрак» и открыл огонь по имперцам. Когда корабль приземлился, Джаррус, Врен и Оррелиоз вступили в бой с штурмовиками, дав Бриджеру возможность незаметно пробраться к вуки и освободить их из плена. Освобождённые вуки набросились на своих конвоиров, но в это время «Призрак» атаковали три TIE-истребителя. Под огнём истребителей «Призрак» был вынужден отступить, а в это время на планету прибыл транспорт Каллуса. Агент ИСБ и штурмовики вынудили мятежников и вуки отступить и найти укрытие от шквального огня имперцев. В то время, как Синдулла, пилотировавшая «Призрак», пыталась оторваться от TIE-истребителей, Джаррус предложил ей исполнить подбор 22 — манёвр, по которому «Призрак» должен был подобрать грузовой контейнер, в котором укрылся экипаж и вуки. Чтобы дать повстанцам и вуки время забраться в контейнер, Джаррус активировал свой световой меч, тем самым раскрыв своё отношение к джедаям - легендарным стражам мира и справедливости в Галактике. Каллус отдал приказ штурмовикам открыть огонь по Джаррусу, который отбивал клинком меча бластерные залпы обратно в имперцев, в то время как остальные спрятались в контейнере. Однако Бриджер бросился на помощь Китварру, убежавшим от перестрелки и за которым погнался штурмовик. Догнав их на узком мостике, перекинутом через глубокую шахту, Бриджер перепрыгнул штурмовика при помощи Силы и залпом из энергетической рогатки сбросил его вниз. Каллус заметил действия Бриджера и принял его за падавана Джарруса. Тем временем, «Призрак» подобрав контейнер и Джарруса, прибыл за Бриджером и Китварром, после чего покинул Кессель. Новый джедай На борту сбежавшего с Кесселя «Призрака» освобождённые вуки смогли наконец-то расслабится, а Вулффварро и Китварр вновь воссоединились. С корабля повстанцев вуки забрала анти-рабовладельческая канонерка «Аузитак», а бывшие рабы поблагодарили экипаж «Призрака» за спасение и сказали, что если им когда-либо понадобится помощь - вуки всегда помогут. Когда корабль вуки отстыковался, инерция толкнула «Призрак» и Эзра воспользовался эти моментом, чтобы незаметно сорвать световой меч с джедайского пояса Джарруса. После возвращения корабля на Лотал, Бриджер попрощался с экипажем и вернулся в свою башню. Однако перед уходом он вернул Джаррусу украденный у него ранее голокрон, который, как заметил джедай, был открыт. Бриджер вернулся в свою башню, но вскоре его навещает Джаррус. Парень спрашивает его о Силе и Джаррус объясняет, что это энергетическое поле, связывающее всё живое и Галактику воедино. Джаррус сказал Бриджеру, что тот может быть обучен путям Силы и стать джедаем, и поставил его перед выбором - оставить себе световой меч и остаться на Лотале или вернуться на «Призрак» и стать частью команды. После этого Джаррус ушёл, дав Бриджеру время подумать и принять решение, и вернулся в свою каюту на «Призраке». Там от открыл голокрон и проиграл полное сообщение Оби-Вана Кеноби. В своём послании, мастер-джедай предостерегал джедаев от возвращения в Храм джедаев на Корусанте и сказал, что новая надежда, однажды, сможет пробиться сквозь тьму. По окончанию сообщения, Джаррус увидел Бриджера, стоявшего в коридоре и парень вернул джедаю его меч. На борту звёздного разрушителя, агент Каллус связался с Гранд-Инквизитором и доложил охотнику на джедаев об обнаружении ячейки повстанцев, с джедаем во главе. Гранд-Инквизитор сказал Каллусу, что он правильно поступил, сообщив ему об этом. Релиз США «Искра мятежа» впервые была показана публике в 2014 году на San Diego Comic-Con. Изначально планировалось, что онлайн премьера для подписчиков WATCHDisneyXD.com состоится 29 сентября 2014 года, однако премьеру перенесли на 26 сентября. Телевизионный дебют на канале Disney Channel состоялся 3 октября 2014 (одновременно с эксклюзивным для Walmart DVD изданием ), после чего, трансляция сериала с 6 октября переехала на Disney XD. Цифровая версия фильма стала доступна для загрузки/VOD 4 октября, после чего, 14 октября, состоялся релиз DVD версии. 9 октября 2014 было анонсирован показ фильма на канале ABC, который состоялся 26 октября 2014 и который включал новую сцену с Инквизитором и Дартом Вейдером. Эта идея возникла после того, как Джорджу Лукасу показали оригинальную версию фильма. Россия 22 октября 2014 года было объявлено о премьере специального эпизода «Искра мятежа» в России. Его российская премьера состоялась 26 октября на канале Disney. После чего, начиная с 30 января 2015 года, на том же канале, началась трансляция сериала «Повстанцы» в России. Выход DVD версии фильма в СНГ состоялся 27 января 2015 года. Преемственность Действие «Искры мятежа» происходит спустя четырнадцать лет после событий фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и за пять лет до событий «Новой надежды». —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows, with Star Wars Rebels set as Year 27. It can be deduced that the show takes place fourteen years after [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]], set as year 13; and five years before [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]], set as year 32. Персонажи фильма, которые также являются героями сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», составляют небольшую ячейку повстанцев, которая однажды станет частью Альянса повстанцев - организации, показанной в оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн». Многие персонажи фильма ссылаются на сюжеты и события предыдущих материалов «Звёздных войн». Так Кэнан Джаррус выжил после уничтожения Ордена джедаев, которое было показано в «Мести ситов»;Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов Гера Синдулла приходится племянницей Чаму Синдулле, тви'леку бойцу сопротивления из сериала «Войны клонов»; Сабин Врен принадлежит к мандалорцам, каноничное появление которых впервые произошло в сериале «Войны клонов»; а раса, к которой принадлежит Зэб Оррилиоз, была создана на основе ранних набросков Ральфа Маккуорри и впервые была показана в неканоничных легендах «Звёздных войн».Tatooine Manhunt Хронологически, «Искра мятежа» следует после романа Джона Джексона Миллера «Новый рассвет», в котором повествуется о знакомстве Джарруса и Синдулл,A New Dawn и серии короткометражных приквелов, представляющих основных персонажей сериала. Различные части фильма были адаптированы в книжный формат издательством Disney–Lucasfilm Press. Полная детская новеллизация фильма, за авторством Майкла Когге, носит название «Мятеж начинается»,Мятеж начинается а книги «Дроиды в беде», также написанная Когге, и «Эзра спасает вуки» - Меридит Л. Русу, являются адаптациями серии «Дроиды в беде» и эпизода из «Искры мятежа», в котором Эзра спасает вуки на Кесселе.Эзра спасает вуки Отзывы Отзывы критиков Отзывы критиков о «Искре мятежа» были в основном положительными. Эрик Голдман из IGN поставил оценку 8.7 назвав фильм "замечательным," сказав, что он успешно пробуждает "дух фильма, который впервые заставил нас полюбить франшизу" и в нём "весёлые, привлекательные персонажи" и "хорошо поставленные боевые сцены." Голдман отметил менее детальную анимацию, по сравнению с «Войнами клонов», но добавил, что картинка "выглядит привлекательно и имеет присущие ей особенности" и очень чувствуется влияние Ральфа Маккуорри, но также заметил, что некоторые анимации—особенно вуки—могли бы быть выполнены лучше. Кевин Пи. Саливан из MTV сказал что "далёкая-далёкая галактика изменилась— и это к лучшему," и что шоу "сразу же чувствуется ценным и новым." Саливан также отметил, что официальная принадлежность к новому канону "придаёт новым персонажам веса" и делает шоу "обязательным к просмотру" даже для поклонников, которые скептически относятся к будущему франшизы. Меррик из Ain't It Cool News заметил, что в фильме присутствую некоторые "трусливые, иногда отталкивающие от втягивание моментов," но шоу является достойным саги «Звёздные войны» и может привлечь как молодых так и старых поклонников «Звёздных войн». Брайан Лоури из «Variety» заметил, что использование появившихся ранее персонажей "оказалось на удивление свободным" и "менее скованным" чем в «Войнах клонов», где большинство основных персонажей появлялись в фильмах и их судьба была заранее известна. Далее Лоури добавил, что шоу "демонстрирует порой не дюжую находчивость" и что оно "предлагает встряхнутся и увидеть, что есть ещё предостаточно места для работы" во вселенной «Звёздных войн». Кроме того, Майк Хейл из «The New York Times» положительно сравнил сериал с другими сюжетами «Звёздных войн», в частности со «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», и сказал что шоу, "in its unassuming way, looks like it will be a smart and sensitive piece of entertainment." Роберт Ллойд из «The LA Times» сказал - "Сила сильна в Доме Мики как и в новом мультфильме Диснея," и продолжил, что сохранив самобытность «Звёздных войн», «Повстанцы» всё же продукт The Walt Disney Company с их подходом к анимации и повествованию. Он сравнил «Искре мятежа» с фильмом Александра Корда 1940 года - «Багдадский вор», из которого черпли вдохновения создатели мультфильма студии Дисней «Аладдин», и про вёл параллели между Эзрой Бриджером и Аладдином. Получив положительны отзывы от критиков, команда «Звёздных войн: Повстанцы» показала «Искру мятежа» Джорджу Лукасу, так как это был первый фильм «Звёздных войн», созданный без его участия. Филони рассказал StarWars.com что Лукасу понравился этот эпизод, который, для команды Lucasfilm, "был особенно важным" и "значительным моментом." Рейтинги Во время телевизионного дебюта, «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа garnered» собрал у экранов 6.5 миллионов зрителей каналов Disney Channel и Disney XD. Распределение аудитории по полу и возрасту: мальчики в возрасте от 6 до 11—количество зрителей для канала Disney Channel увеличилось на 52%, по сравнению с годовым значением для таймслота, в котором показывали «Искру мятежа». В период между 26 сентября и 6 октября, фильм набрал 75000 просмотров в сервисах предоставляющих видео по запросу и вошёл в топы таких ресурсов как Disney Channel Subscription Video On Demand, Comcast's Xfinity и Apple iTunes. Фильм занял первое место в Nielsen Social Daily Top 5 среди сериалов и специальных эпизодов. Состав *'Джеймс Арнольд Тейлор' — Оби-Ван Кеноби *'Грег Эллис' — Штурмовик #5 *'Лайам О’Брайэн' — Йогар Лаист, Морад Самар и Торговец #1 *'Джейсон Айзекс' — Инквизитор |crew= *Режиссёры — Стюард Ли и Стив Ли *Курирующий режиссёр — Дэйв Филони *Автор сценария — Саймон Кинберг *Продюсеры — Кири Харт, Афина Портильо *Исполнительные продюсеры — Саймон Кинберг, Дэйв Филони, Грег Уайзман *Помощник продюсера — Кэрри Бек *Композиторы — Кевин Кинер, Джон Уильямс *Арт-директор — Килиан Планкетт *Управляющий цифровыми активами — Пол Зиннес *Ведущий анимато — Кит Келлогг *CG руководитель - Освещение и FX — Джоел Арон *Редакторы — Джо Е. Элвуд, Алекс МакДоннел *Концепт дизайнеры — Эми Бет Кристенсон, Крис Гленн, Андре Кирк, Даррен Маршалл, Пэт Пресли *Художники концепта по свету — Кристофер Вой *Раскадровщики — Девид Ди. Оу, Дуглас Ловелес, Спйрос Тсионис, Натаниэль Виллинуева *Технический директор вычислительных конвейеров — Эд Касперсон *1-й ассистент редактора — Нейт Кормаер *Ассистент исполнительного продюсера — Алекс Равлингс *Онлайн редактор — Грегори Тремелллинг *Колорист — Шон Уэлс *Координатор скриптов — Мэган Энгаллс *Директор по кастингу — Аарон Дроунn *Менеджер по кастингу — Линдси Перлман }} Появления *Эфраим Бриджер *Эзра Бриджер *Мира Бриджер *C1-10P *Майлс Гринт *Инквизитор *Джабба *Кэнан Джаррус *Александр Каллус *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Китварр *LS-005 *Йогар Лаист *Гаразеб Оррелиоз *Дарт Сидиус *Морад Самар *Гера Синдулла *Уилхафф Таркин *Тсокло *Неизвестный имперский офицер (Грузовое судно 651) *Неизвестный штурмовик (Кессель) *Дарт Вейдер *Цикатро Визаго *Сабин Врен *Вулффварро *Йоффар |creatures= *Лот-крыса *Мононг |droids = *Дроид-астромеханик **Модель C1 **Лотальский дроид-астромеханик *Бинарный дроид *Дроид-охранник **Дроид телохранитель и инфорсер IG-RM |events = *Ограбление в столице *Миссия по освобождению пленных вуки *Приказ 66 |locations = *Корусант **Храм джедаев *Кашиик *Кессель **Спайсовые шахты Кесселя ***Спайсовая шахта К-73 *Территории Внешнего Кольца **Система Лотал **Лотал ***Столичный город ****Башня связи ЛоталНет E-272 ****Таркинград ****Лагерь Визаго |organizations = *Синдикат Сломанный рог **Криминальный лорд *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Губернатор **Гранд-мофф **Имперские Вооружённые Силы ***Имперская армия ****Имперский боевой водитель ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик ***Имперский флот ****Пилот TIE-истребителя **Имперское бюро безопастности ***Агент *Галактическая Республика *Орден джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Канон *Флотские системы Сиенара *Ситхи **Тёмный лорд ситхов **Дарт **Ситх-ученик **Лорд ситхов **Мастер-ситх |species = *Деваронцы *Люди *Хатты *Иторианцы *Джавы *Ласаты *Родианцы *Тви'леки *Угнауты *Вуки *Готалы |vehicles = *Анти-рабовладельческая канонерка «Аузитак» *Гравицикл **Гравицикл 614-AvA *Звёздный корабль **Грузовой корабль ***Крейсер класса «Гозанти» ****Крейсер класса «Гозанти» C-ROC ****«Грузовой корабль 651» ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль VCX-100 *****«Призрак» ******«Фантом» *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» **«Законник» *Звёздный истребитель *TIE истребитель *Шагоход **AT-DP |technology = *Бо-винтовка AB-75 *Генератор искусственной гравитации *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластер скрытного ношения Бларрг-1120 ***Бластерный пистолет DL-18 ***Бластерный пистолет WESTAR-35 **Бластерная винтовка ***Лазерная винтовка DLT-18 ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 *Кибернетика *Голокрон **Голокрон Кэнана Джарруса *Световой меч **Двухклинковый световой меч ***Световой меч Инквизитора **Световой меч Кэнана *Офицерская кокарда |miscellanea = *Броня **Доспехи Энакина **Мандалорская броня **Броня штурмовика *"Ведроголовые" *Кредиты *Сила **Светлая сторона Силы *Фрукт **Фрукт джоган *Гиперпространство *"Карабаст" *Да пребудет с тобой Сила *Проект Жнец *Пропаганда *Спайс *Звёздная птица *Самоубийство *Татуировка *Предательство }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёздные войны: Повстанцы